Whispering Thorns
by GlimmeringTopHat
Summary: The rose stands there alone, most people avoid the unsafe plant because though most roses are easy to love this one is the hardest to understand and to feel passion for. So the rose stands strong, through anything harming comes its way and it warns any doltish people off. Life's like a rose, well for me it is.Lucy returns but in what state? And what is the unfinished business?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and Gents, Boys and Girls! Welcome to the new story written by of course me. I have taken up the challenge from Sakuraka Nagasaki to write a fan fiction about Lucy and well... you'll find out! Um... sorry for any mistakes and I hope you like it. Please review and on wards with the story! ^_^**

Whispering Thorns

Chapter 1: A Mission

Life's like a rose. The tall, red and fragile flower stands not in a bunch but stands alone. Though threw the harsh winters and the scorching sun, it stands strong. Most Roses stand beautifully and flawless. However, this Rose is covered with knife-like thorns. The rose stands there alone, most people avoid the unsafe plant because though most roses are easy to love this one is the hardest to understand and to feel passion for. So the rose stands strong, through anything harming comes its way and it warns any doltish people off. Life's like a rose, well for me it is.

The name is not important and neither is any other personal detail. All you need to know is that the mission I have to achieve is to complete an unholy action. Where blood will be spilled and screams will empty into the vast skies. I had no choice in the matter and I don't know why I am so fussed about committing such a usual task. I was always taught to forget the ones who hurt me but somehow _he _stayed in my mind ever since I left. Strange, isn't it, love that is. It can leave you with hope but can also tear your heart and soul a part. I guess that's why I gave up on it.

"Are you listening?" The great Dragon called.

"Yes." I replied.

"You'll meet them on Tenrou Island."

"I know." I replied blankly before bowing in front of the blue and black beast. "Is that all?"

"I trained you hard Lucy Heartfilia; it's time you got your payback."

I could only smile a fake smile that is. Inside, I didn't want there to be an end.

**ATTENTION READERS *IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!***

**MY BEST FRIEND HAS WRITTEN A RATHER AMAZING FAN FICTION AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO ALL READ IT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUT IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO HER AND ME. SO IF YOU WANT ACTION AND RAW ROMANCE, SUSPENSE AND TEARS TAKE A LOOK AT BEWITCHEDCUPCAKES'S NEW STORY: The Adventures of Chrysanthemum Lilica. THAT IS ALL :) THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! I'm back with another chapter. I just wanted to say, that this story with be really short. There will only be 3 chapters. However, I may (in the future) do a continuing series. Anyway, very sorry for any mistakes or grammar. On wards with the story! ^_^ **

The Return.

Years. It had been years since I had ridden a train and I forgot how sick it makes me feel. I felt the boiling acid lurch up my throat again; making my cheeks puff out to hold it in. My face was dripping in sweat and my head was throbbing. I had trained for 8 years, completing tasks not even the almighty Erza could achieve and yet I couldn't hold my posture for a stupid train ride. Erza Scarlet. I wonder how she is; I used to call her a sister though sisters are meant to be there for each other. Gray Fullbuster, one of my best friends like a brother to me. However, brothers are meant to protect and stand up for you. Natsu Dragneel. Natsu was my first and only love and he wasn't an ally, a comrade or a best friend. He meant more to me than anyone and I thought he felt the same. He didn't, no. He pricked me hard like a thorn and he left a scar. Why do I hate Fairy Tail? I'll explain.

0o0o0o...0o0o0o0

It was raining. Every drop pelted my skin, a torrent of slaps smacked into my red cheeks. Huge tears poured down my face. I could taste the cool, fresh rain mixed with a salty tang melt on my tongue and standing in front of me were the Fairy Tail guild. My vision was blurry; the only ones I could make out were the famous Team Natsu. There they stood a guild together and yet I wasn't standing with them. I was surrounded with blood stained gravel and the remains of a battle with our neighbouring guild, a dark guild, Black Petals.

"Why did you do it?" Erza's face spoke in disgust.

I stood there. My lips were numb and shaking, no words escaped my mouth.

"There she goes again, crying and so weak." Grey spoke in gruff words.

"I-" I tried to speak, until the rose haired mage stood closer.

"You what! You just made us loose all our magic on someone so weak like you. You're so pathetic!"

No not Natsu. "N-Natsu-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME, GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed at me. I had to leave; I took one look at their faces each filled with hatred and disgust. Then I ran.

0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o0o

I hadn't done anything that day. We fought and I got captured, before I knew it Fairy Tail had used their remaining magic to save me. Then after Black Petal was defeated, they all stood grouped together blaming me. I never thought they could destroy someone's dreams and hope so quickly but they did.

"Arriving at Meadow Drop" the battered speaker squeaked. The train came to a halt and I shakily stood to my feet and made my way down the aisle.

I stood with my golden hair fluttering behind me, dressed in a all black outfit, chains rattled in the wind and my black keys hooked onto my jean short's pockets. I looked at the crashing waves below, from here I fly.

Natsu's P.O.V

It was over. Master Hades defeated, he lay there drowned in his own blood, eyes blank and dead white.

We all trudged back to camp; I held Wendy's feeble body in my bruised and battered arms.

When we arrived, everyone was crouched down either scared out of their own wits or tending to the wounded. Their faces lifted to us and held hope.

All we did was nod. The delight and happiness spread across their worn down faces and I couldn't help myself but shine my brilliance of a smile. If only Lucy was here, she's would be crying with happiness probably. I felt my smile fade, but she wasn't here. After Black Petal's attack, she disappeared. The guild was never the same after that, Gray wouldn't pick a fight and Erza would sit playing with the non eaten strawberry cheese cake. Happy never was happy, Master would slouch in his seat pulling out his 'emergency' whiskey. And I. Well I searched to the ends of Magnolia for my first and only love. I missed her loving, chocolate eyes and I miss the way she would enter a room beaming. I missed the way she would cry over anything and yet would complain if anyone else would shed any tear. I miss her long, flowing sunshine hair and her pale, luxurious skin. I miss _my_ Lucy.

Deep in thought, I almost didn't hear the strident roar coming from the heavens. I could see everyone's eyes dart to the cloudy sky but I couldn't draw my eyes away from Gildarts. He was shaking, his face contorted in complete terror. He was frightened. That's when I raised my eyes towards the stormy sky, some grey clouds parted and I could just make out a large, black foot.

**There you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Also thank you to all the past reviews! Like I said in the beginning, the next chapter will be the last. Though, in the future, I may do a continuing series. Let me know what you think and message me any questions you have. Thank you! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so sorry for the very long update! I got so caught up in my other stories, I very nearly forgot about this one. Most of you are pretty confused about the storyline but I think after this chapter it should make sense. Just a quick thing, Lucy gets travel sick on the train and she refers to being travel sick before years ago. She's referring to when she went on a training mission and had to take the train. Anyways, on wards with the story! ^_^**

Lucy's P.O.V

I roared an almighty roar, the clouds parted and I descended onto my prey, Fairy Tail. My long tail swished as I felt the atmosphere change into an eerie and dangerous mist. The faces I once knew stood with their mouths gaped open: Mira, Lisanna, Master, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Gildarts, Cana, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gray, Erza and finally Natsu. The rose haired dragon slayer shivered as I approached the Island.

Natsu's P.O.V

"EVERYONE RUN TOWARDS THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST, NOW!" Gildarts screamed and everyone didn't hesitate to start running towards the mass amount of greenery, a few stumbling along the way.

I stayed frozen staring at the almighty beast with its sharp talons and looks good enough to kill, I could smell the blood it had consumed before making its way here and I could hear the slight powerful swish of its long tail.

"NATSU, GET OUT OF HERE!" Gildarts barked in my ear waking myself from my trance. I stared into his wide and frightened eyes but I can't help feeling confused.

My brows furrowed "Gildarts, why don't we fight! We're just running away!"

"Natsu, that dragon isn't Igneel, it's evil and strong. Believe me you've seen the damage yourself!"

At first I have no idea what he's on about until a memory flashes in my mind. It was when he returned after years and he revealed his many scars and wounds created by a dragon named Acnologia. My eyes widened even further as I realize "that's Acnologia?"

Before Gildarts begins to nod, Master had already transformed into his bigger self and is now charging at the already landed beast. The beast throws a powerful roar that manages to whip Gildarts and me off our feet. I tumbled over and over until I landed with a thump, I was sprawled out, face first into the crackled dirt. Rocks had flown everywhere and I hear Master's battle cry. I steady myself to my feet and watch in horror as I see Master losing to Acnologia. The dragon used its tail to smash into Gramps' torso and its head to push him to the ground. Gildarts joined me and by the time I was aware so had the whole of Fairy Tail. In all of sudden, the Master shouts "RUN, YOU IDIOTS" before collapsing to the ground. I whip my head around to the supposed exit but end up connecting eyes with Grey, and then Erza and I realize running away is no option. I scan the determined and frightened faces of Fairy Tail and think, we may not be able to stop him but at least we'll die trying. I do a defiant nod before charging towards the hungry beast, my blood boiling as I quicken my pace. I fly up in the air, fists of fire and pound straight into the rock solid scales. Magic spell circles and battle cries fill the vast sky and I watch as Gramps curses under his breath before letting a tear shed.

_How dare this beast try and destroy our family! HOW DARE IT! _ I continue to shout and shoot fire and I join the other dragon slayers Gajeel and Wendy for a joint attack. Other seemed to get the idea and link with their partners: Gray and Juvia, and Erza and Gildarts. One by one we all link with others and cast our deadly spell with gritted teeth and smeared tears.

Lucy's P.O.V

It hit me hard. The magic rocketed out of the various Fairy Tail members that had encircled me. I watched the determine faces fade due to the brilliance of light and I scream in pain as my body emerges from the takeover dragon to my usual self. I spiral through the air and skid on the cracked ground, my long golden hair violently flutters behind me and I kick dust up before coming to a halt. I feel the determination glint in my eyes and I clenched my fists daring the man to repeat once more the words that had torn my heart into fragments that dashed all my expectations of 'happy ever after'. But he never did, he just stuttered "L-Lucy?"

Natsu's P.O.V

It all happened in a flash, the light shone so brightly blinding all of us. When it finally faded, I stood in front of our small army on the cracked dirt and my famous smile quickly vanished as the foggy cloud parted revealing a very different, grown up version of my first love, Lucy Heartfilia.

Her luscious sunshine shoulder length hair had been replaced with knee length, lighter hair. Her normal cheerleader uniform replaced with a black, gothic lacy dress and dark blue ribbons sewn around the waist as a makeshift belt. She wore long; midnight black boots and the most frightening thing of all were her eyes. Her normal happy, large brown eyes and cheerful demeanour had switched with an almost crazed determination face and dull, pale eyes. She almost looked possessed.

I stuttered "L-Lucy?"

I caught a whiff of the familiar smell of strawberries and vanilla, a smell I've been waiting too long to smell.

Everyone around me had collapsed in either shock or loss of magic power. I was the only one left standing, but not for long.

"Lucy Heartfilia, your Natsu Dragneel, we last saw each other 10 years ago before you kicked me out of your oh so precious guild!" Lucy sneered. I couldn't believe it, my first and only love standing before me. I made a run towards her but stopped in my tracks as her words sunk in.

"Is that really you?" I questioned still baffled.

"Enough of the introductions I've come on a mission to kill the salamander or otherwise known as, Natsu Dragneel. Which is you isn't it?"

"Y-Yes-"

"Good, you haven't changed a bit then. Right-"

"W-what do you m-mean kicked out?" Surprise and amusement crossed Lucy's pale face.

"Don't pretend you don't know about the vile and cruel things you did!"

"What do you mean?" I whine as she spits every word. "Is this a joke?"

"A joke, I'll tell you what a joke is. Your pathetic little guild that I used to be a part of, that's what!"

She was serious. I could see the pain in her eyes. "We never kicked you out?"

"That's it!" She cried before appearing near me in a flash, pounding a fist in my right cheek. The pain shot through my body as I tumbled to the ground.

"Roar of the Dark Arts!" she screamed as a large circular black wind came crashing into me.

Lucy continues "after the Black Petal attack, you and your team threw painful insults at me and kicked me out. That's when I found Acnologia, he gave me strength and we rode a train to his hometown. From there, we've been training on innocent lives for the killing of Natsu Dragneel and his friends." Then she added in a whisper "the ones who broke my heart."

Something was off, other than the fact everything she was saying was false, the voice saying it didn't sound like Lucy. It sounded robotic and only slightly similar to the celestial mage. I stumble to my feet and find the courage to sprint towards my old nakama.

"You're not Lucy, you're an imposter!" I shout as I tackle to her to the ground.

"I very well am Lucy and take your pathetic weak hands off me!" She slammed her hands together and a whirl wind of dark magic whipped me off my feet.

"You disappeared, after the attack, we turned around and you were gone. I searched all of Fiore for you." I coughed as I rose to my feet. Suddenly I feel a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Takeover, one of Acnologia's many magic spells is takeover magic. He can combine his magic and soul into his victim; altering their memory and controlling their actions. Lucy's memories have been altered so she hates Fairy Tail." Gildarts concerned voice hammered in my ear before Lucy shot a blood curling scream at us. She balled her hands into fists and slammed into the ground creating black crystals to rocket up, smashing into Gildarts and me.

"How do we set Lucy free?" I pant as I shakily get to my feet. Gildarts removes a long piece of crystal from his leg and winces.

He then sits up and I reach out my muscular arm for help, he grasps my hand and whispers in my ear "love, warmth and kind memories will always overpower the dark, cruel memories. I'm out of magic and I'm nearly losing consciousness." He then sinks to his knees and before he slips into nothing he says "Natsu, go get her" and he smiles before ebbing away into blackness. I smile back at his sleeping state and turn on my heels.

"Lucy, listen to-" I begin before a sharp, knife –like disc cuts my cheek. Little droplets of blood roll down my face before I stumble back a few steps.

"NO Natsu you listen to me, you WILL die here and so will your guild FAIRY TAIL" Lucy roars to the heavens before shouting "DARK ARTS WINGS: DARK FLAMES!" A dark purple fire shot out from her arms and are whirling towards me, I manage to dodge this time and reassure myself that Lucy is possessed, in order to save her, you need to hurt her. I balled my hands up and shoot a long string of fire at the blonde mage. Lucy grunts before sprinting in the other direction, my string of fire follows and grazes her arm before she jumps high in the air and chants "Dark Demon: BLACK BULETS!" Millions of tiny black and purple bullets come shooting out of Lucy's hands and I charge out of the way.

"Lucy, you smiled as we entered your newly found home, Fairy Tail!" I shout before shooting fire bullets back. The fire and dark magic collided creating a loud cacophony of bangs.

"You were the only who taunted Gajeel about Fairy Tail, you were strong and protected the guild."

"Shut up!" She screams as a dark magic spell circle appears in front of her and shadow demons spill out. I power my way through each one, throwing punches and kicks.

"You even when to the extent of threatening your own Father to leave Fairy Tail alone."

"I said SHUT UP!" Another whirl wind of dark magic comes straight at me and just as I finish the last shadow demon. I let it hit me, I need more time.

_This isn't working, she needs memories that she'll remember of people she loves._

I get to my scraped feet "Your eyes sparkled when you first met Erza."

Her eyes widen slightly before creating long strings of dark magic from her hands and propelling it at me.

"You laughed as Gray realized he'd stripped in front of you for the 100th time."

"STOP TALKING AND FIGHT ME!" Her voice wavered a bit as she shot another dose of dark magic. I was too angry at that dragon taking over Lucy that I also let loose of furious flames at Lucy. Some she dodged and others just grazed her as she darted backwards and I was stepping closer.

"You comforted Levy when she felt sick and you played with Wendy's hair to send her to sleep after a nightmare."

I continued "You giggled with Cana about Gildarts affection and you took Mira's shift when she couldn't work."

"You bought a humongous and expensive present for Lisanna when it was her birthday and you cheered on Jet in his biggest race."

"You had hot chocolate with the Master at night when he was feeling stressed and you pushed so hard in endless council meetings so Erza and Jellal could be together."

"You fished for the largest fish you could get for Happy when he was rejected by Carla and you apologised to the master of a guild Laxus had destroyed during a drunken fight."

Lucy's P.O.V

Each memory flashed in my mind, I saw the laughs, the tears and smiles. The memories managed to keep pounding into something, breaking something. I kept chanting and sending powerful dark magic at Natsu but nothing seemed to stop him. I manically turned around when one by one each Fairy Tail member awoke from their slumber after their name was said. I blew a massive roar of dark arts at the dragon slayer and it clashed with his own fire dragon roar. They collided and his roar overtook mine.

_What's wrong with me, my chest is pounding and my magic is running dangerously low. _

Natsu's P.O.V

I managed to get close enough to Lucy before slamming into her front, forcefully pushing her down onto the floor. She struggled under my weight, trying to get any breath in her empty lungs. I stare into her dull orbs and she stares into my own slanted eyes.

"And you held my hand after Black Petal attack and you said "_everything will be ok in the end, if it's not ok, it's not the end." _

With that her eyes cracked, like someone had slammed a hammer into glass. Her usual soft, brown eyes were back.

Lucy's P.O.V

It cracked. Something inside of me cracked. Everything went black and the memory of us holding hands replayed in my mind like rolling camera. I'm there, staring at my memory as it happens. I watch as I say my reassuring words and then a massive explosion sounds. Natsu's body flies back and a thick claw covers my mouth. I struggle and try to push my way but it's no use.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you will be my little doll and you will destroy Fairy Tail." Then he breathes a foggy dark mist and I go numb.

_Acnologia possessed me._

The thought rapidly repeats in my head as every solid, happy memory comes flooding back.

Natsu's P.O.V

Lucy shines a brilliance of golden light and floats upwards. A white crack appears in her stomach and a dark shadow demon flies out. The crack is sealed and she shines even brighter. I bring my arm over my eyes for protection.

Lucy's P.O.V

_Fairy Tail will never hurt me, never will, never did. Being a Fairy Tail wizard means to fight for what you love. No betrayal and no hurt no pain or danger. I am a Fairy Tail wizard and Fairy Tail is my family._

My eyes slowly flutter open and I'm in the arms of my first and only love.

"N-Natsu?" I stutter.

Natsu's P.O.V

She said my name; I can see her golden hair and her happy brown eyes. Though she is covered in cuts and graces and most of her clothing has been ripped to shreds she was her. Lucy Heartfilia.

"I missed you so much. I will never, ever let you out of my sight. Lucy you belong in Fairy Tail."

Then she smiled, such a warm hearted smile that it nearly made me melt right there.

"N-Natsu, I never e-ever want to leave your side."

She said the words, they sealed my broken heart. I brought my palm onto her flushed cheek.

"Then don't, because this is what I want and I will do everything in my right mind to keep it."

Then she leaned in closer and our lips met. Faint cries of joys sounded in the vast blue sky but I didn't care about what will happen next or what happened in the past because I have my one and only love right here in my arms and I vow to this day never to let her go again.

Because hey, everything is ok in the end, if it's not ok, it's not the end.

**The end! I'm sorry this had to be such a short story but I really lost interest in it. I the future I will defiantly do another NaLu fanfiction, I'm not a massive fan but I'll do it for you guys. There are many mistakes in the chapter and I'm not sorry for that. I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you so very much for reviewing and supporting me. Thank you very much! Good bye! x ^_^**


End file.
